eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 128 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Five
Beric has just jumped off Borrowed Time, and everyone acts quickly. Booyah runs to get feather fall packs for everyone, while Dex has Rikard and Jace help him blow the horn. Oriana jumps off the boat as soon as her pack is strapped on, and is quickly followed by Booyah and Dex. A slit in the sky opens and Melysse Miron comes out, accompanied by her sorrowsworn. Two airships fly in, and on then are the White Raven and a young elf girl, who runs to the dragon. People in Emerald Claw robes are with them. The battle begins. The sorrowsworm and Emerald Claw clash, while Booyah and Beric throw spells at the Raven. Dex is taken out of the fight early by a charm spell from the Raven. Oriana finally uses the Spear of Desert Winds. The Raven casts a spell on Booyah, and his personality and intelligence is almost completely shut down. In the sky, another rift opens. Out steps Urik Rowan, with an army of shadar-kai. Synopsis Adventurers, Assemble! A couple hundred feet in the air, Borrowed Time floats above Valen's Isle. Beric has just jumped off the side after seeing creatures about to attack the dragon, and Dex rushes to blow the horn while Booyah gets feather fall packs for everyone. Beric guides himself towards the dragon as he falls, using Bigby's Hand to slow himself when he's close enough. Oriana straps on a feather fall pack and jumps off, waiting for no one, and Dex follows suit. Beric lands between the dragon and sorrowsworn, and calls out in draconic that they're on his side. The dragon tells him to protect him, and Beric spreads the message to the group via sending stone to not attack the dragon. Black slits open in the sky and more sorrowsworn pour out, followed by the Raven herself. Horns blow behind them and two airships appear. Figures with tabbards of the Emerald Claw on onboard, and standing dramatically on the helm is the White Raven. Among the soldier and mercenaries, an elf girl of about twelve to sixteen years of age in robes runs towards the dragon with concern. The whole party gathers on the ground. Dex pulls out Leiliana, Oriana twirls the spear, causing the head to light up. The Raven lands about twenty feet in front of her line of sorrowsworn with a smirk. Beric reaches out and pulls Erebus into his fist, and the White Raven joins them. Booyah creates a spectral guardian for the dragon, which takes the form of a gleaming sword with a shield emblazed on it. Dex throws a Fireball at her, and she fixes her gaze on him. Her eyes turn into a black void and she overtakes his mind, making him charmed by her. The dragon rears back and commands his army forward. The Emerald Claw soldiers and sorrowsworn meet in a bloodbath. Oriana spins the spear and a ring of flame blasts at the Raven and her sorrowsworn. Booyah uses Dex as a launching pad. Not wanting to hurt his friends but knowing there's no time to reason with them, the charmed Dex goes to the Raven directly, trying to get her out of the fire, but he gets blown back by the spear's blast. The Raven flies out of the column of fire, and extends a hand to Booyah. He tries fighting it, but at the Raven's word, his intellect and personality are shattered. There's a tearing sound behind them, and they hear, "Shadar-kai! Forward!" Urik Rowan leads an army of the shadowy figures from a tear in the plane. Locations * Valen's Isle, Aerenal Spells * Beric ** Bigby's Hand ** Guiding Bolt 0:41:14 * Booyah ** Guardian of Faith 0:34:26 ** Hunter's Mark ** Silence 0:51:18 * Dex ** Fireball 0:35:52 Quotes 0:12:44 0:13:11 0:29:56 0:32:33 1:02:34 0:56:34 Category:Episodes Category:Aerenal